


老男人

by Eeeeevica



Category: Dr.Qin
Genre: M/M, 林秦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica





	老男人

他有些醉了，龙番大学每年一次的年终晚会指名道姓了他这个教授必须到场。翻不过饭局中的觥筹交错自然也就免不了多喝了几杯。

过多的酒精摄入让秦明的大脑产生了失真感，迷迷糊糊借着脑内的最后一道理智才撑到回了家。

穿过玄关面对着沙发的墙壁被林涛在前几个月装上了镜子，又偷偷往旁边的茶几抽屉里放了不少润滑剂。

被秦明发现了自然是少不了一顿肏的。受害人却是秦教授自己。

秦明望着镜面玻璃中的男人，向来齐整的西装外套有些发皱，束缚着领口的纽扣也不知何时散了开来。几枚啃咬的发青发紫的吻痕留在消瘦得突兀的锁骨上极为显眼。

镜面上的自己略过沙发和茶几后的木制格架直接望进了卧室，空无一人的环境显得有些冷清。

林涛大概是还没有下课。因着期末考试周的关系，学生的时间被人为的集中在了一起。

还好他不在，秦明垂着的眼睑隐下了自心底传来的火。这种事情，怕是在林涛面前给自己十个胆子也不敢做。

代价惨重。

稍显粗暴地将外套脱下随意扔在一边，秦明开口咬住脖侧立住的衣领偏头看向镜面，这才用明显颤抖的手解开腰带探入西裤裹住还未精神的筋柱。半勃的欲望好似并未受到主人淫靡绮丽的幻想，顶端却早已湿润。

若是林涛在呢？光是思及，秦明的呼吸就粗重了不止一个档次。

“老师，老师你摸摸它...可硬了。”手指抚着贴身布料的边缘迟迟没有动作，急得小孩直将欲望往秦明手里送。“你摸摸它，都是想你想的。”

还未脱下外裤自身欲望就着急的往外跳，颜色干净有些发嫩的前端被激的发了红，还没怎么动作就以冒出了湿润的黏液。秦明咬住下唇继续着自己的自渎动作，一手托着囊袋指尖搔弄一手虚握用手心抵着铃口套弄。常年书写的手生着薄茧却远远比不上那小子天天握着游戏柄篮球的手掌。秦明有些疑惑，可被酒精灼烧的身体却顾不得其他，逼着他加快了动作却始终达不到最后指点。他无措地望向镜面，却一时不察被地毯绊倒跌进沙发。

棉质布艺的软垫因着林涛时常瘫在这里的原因好似留了些林涛身上的烟草味，淡淡的虽不刺人可裹住了秦明迷茫的心思。

此时一针一线都由自己量身制作的衣物反倒成了折磨人的凶手，秦明不耐的蹬掉西裤，挂在脚尖的内裤也无从顾及。

“秦老师可真贪吃啊，三根手指这么快就进来了。”大量冰凉的水性润滑剂被带入穴口，在林涛高温的指尖处被湿热的穴肉挤压融化。听着林涛的调笑，秦明更加羞愤干脆用手捂住双眼不去理会。

只是穴口内的肉壁吮吸的越发欢快了。

“嗯...”秦明仰头不去想手指继续向下在穴口周围停住，四处按压软化洞口。大量的前列腺液被手指带着剐蹭在后穴周围，秦教授狠下心也不过是堪堪破进一根手指。秦明粗喘出声，过了半晌才不情不愿地伸长手臂去勾那藏在茶几抽屉里的润滑剂。

透明的，带着丝丝银丝的膏体被粗暴地挤出大半截，涂了满手后才被穴肉磨磨蹭蹭的接纳了两三根手指。带着凉意的润滑的进入让秦明被这凉意刺激的回了神，却又在下一刻被更加炙热的触感烧了脑子。

这小坏蛋。秦明眯着眼怔愣了半晌才意识到这润滑剂里可能还夹杂了些催情药物，耳朵红透了却无可奈何。

手指停在身体内的异物感太过明显，秦明试着抽动指节去寻置在肠肉内隐秘位置的前列腺手指却朝着反方向更加深入。“呃啊...”穴内软肉被指尖重重抵入，一时间刺痛盖过了体内快感让他痛呼出声。身体不自觉地挺直了脊背，仰头重重的撞上了沙发靠背。

秦明被这一连串的生理反应激的头脑发晕，抬眼再一次望向玻璃镜面却看到了倚在玄关处的林涛。

他张了张嘴又闭上甚至不清楚自己说了什么。可不知是不是围观了全过程的林涛却听了个明明白白。

“现在，过来。”

“抱我。”


End file.
